Forum:Various Template Changes
Earlier today, I made some aesthetic changes to the major templates, most of which Toa reverted. So, to see if the rest of the community likes 'em, I've decided to put up a vote!Ugozima 12:09, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Roleplay Before: This article, , is a Role-Play Article. All registered users are free to join without pre-approval. Before you post, please read the rules. After: This article, , is a role-play article. All registered users are free to join without pre-approval. Before posting, please read the rules. Do you like it? I prefer "Before." I prefer "After." ---- All contributors Before: This article, , was written by }. After: This article, , was written by }. The policies of a joint article apply here. Do you like it? I prefer "Before." I prefer "After." ---- Created by Before: This article, , was created by }}}| }. After: This article, , was created by }}}| }. Do you like it? I prefer "Before." I prefer "After." ---- Freeeditarticle Before: This Free-edit article, , is open to contributions without need for prior consent. After: This article, , is free-edit. Therefore, it is open to contributions without need for prior consent. Do you like it? I prefer "Before." I prefer "After." ---- Maineditor Before: This article, , was for the most part written by }}}| }. After: This article, , was mostly written by }}}| }. Please note that it is very probable that had other major editors. Do you like it? I prefer "Before." I prefer "After." ---- Reminder Before: The author of this article would like to remind readers that } After: The editor(s) of this article, , would like to remind readers that } Do you like it? I prefer "Before." I prefer "After." ---- Stub Before: This article is a stub. You can help the by action=edit}} expanding it. ''' After: '''This article is a stub. Help the by action=edit}} expanding it! Do you like it? I prefer "Before." I prefer "After." ---- Copyright Before: This page, , has been copyrighted by the } franchise. This article has been used for fan fiction only, not for commerical purposes. After: Much of the information on this page, , has been copyrighted by the } franchise. This article has been used for fan fiction only, not for commerical purposes. Do you like it? I prefer "Before." I prefer "After." ---- Holiday Before: This user, , is on Holiday. They will be on leave between } and } . Do not attempt to contact them between these dates. After: This user, , is on holiday. They will be on leave between } and } . Do not attempt to contact them between these dates. Do you like it? I prefer "Before." I prefer "After." ---- Jointarticle Toa reverted my edit, then reverted his revert back to my edit, so it seems apparent that he likes the design. I also must admit that I did do the "Before" edit... Before: This article, , was created by }}}| }. However, is a joint article, and uses some elements created by }}}| }. This means that only }}}| } and }}}| } may edit without prior consent, but }}}| } and }}}| } must make prior consent to eachother before changing the other's portion(s). After: This article, , was created by }}}| }. However, is a joint article, and uses some elements created by }}}| }. This means that only }}}| } and }}}| } may edit without prior consent, but }}}| } and }}}| } must make prior consent to eachother before changing the other's portion(s). Do you like it? I prefer "Before." I prefer "After." ---- Property Before: This article, , is property of }}}| }. After: This article, , is property of }}}| }. Do you like it? I prefer "Before." I prefer "After." ---- Construction Before: This article, , is currently Under Construction. The article's editor should remove this tag when finished. Please delete articles without content after 3 days. After: This article, , is under construction and/or a major revamping. The editor(s) of should remove this tag when the construction is complete. Do you like it? I prefer "Before." I prefer "After." ---- The main reason I changed the color and some of the text is to get our templates to look more uniform, in this way: This is what I mean by "Uniform." By making the templates more uniform, our wiki will look better overall. Look at the facts: *The text color and border color are the same, *The second line is small, so as to not to take up space, *The background is lighter than the text. Another major reason why I changed them was because it got sort of confusing: *Several templates had the same or very similar colors and wording, *Some templates had the "uniform" design or similar, and some had random designs that didn't make any sense, *A few of the templates had "you" in them, *And a bunch had incorrect grammar. So? What do you think? Yea... or nay? 12:09, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I personally don't like the new templates. Some of them have been made bigger and take up more space. You've also taken out vital details, such as the "3 Day Rule" fromt he Construction Template. I agree with grammar, but why should we all choose that particular template design on your opinon? Andrew 13:55, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I didn't like the Joint Article template, I preferred it when it was blue, It looks so dull in those shades of beige. Andrew 13:56, 13 September 2008 (UTC) "Based on my opinion"? It'll better the wiki, and isn't that what everyone wants? Secondly, the "3 day" format thing was never enforced. There have been no-content pages with tagged to them laying around for months, and no one even notices that. And I changed the to buff to distinguish it from and . And if you didn't like any of my ideas, then why didn't you revert them, O Great King DeFacto? 15:34, 13 September 2008 (UTC) There are a few specific ones I have issues with (my opinion): Construction (I try to enforce the 3-day-rule. If you know any particular names, pass them on to me or another admin), All-Contributers (Ouch! I can't stand that purple. What about reversing the text and background colour.), Copyright (Same advice again, but why change the template at all? That purple was unique.), Holiday (Onece again, Ouch! So dull! My colours were perfectly clear and unique, and they followed your uniform.) and Property (Again, why change the template? The pink sends it over the top and it's a lot easier to read in its current form.) Andrew 17:15, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I think that only the New Copyright and the New Property should be changed or reverted to their Old counterparts, Copyright one looks too girlish for my liking and for the other one, I prefer red than violet, that's my opinion, since polls are not working, the rest of them should be changed to the New ones. 18:34, 13 September 2008 (UTC) To be honest, I don't like any of these changes at all. Not one. --Fegaxeyl 15:11, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I like most of them, the ones I don't like are property and holiday as property's colours don't match that well, and as for holiday the colours aren't further apart in contrast (maybe a tone or two up). Just my thoughts, but good job on the rest of them, they certainly make the pages look cleaner in my opinion. Mr. Garrison 17:34, 27 September 2008 (UTC)